It is sometimes difficult for vehicles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles to travel long distances because of problems such as the performance of the mounted batteries and the like. Because of this, in recent years, in addition to supplying electric power to such batteries at users' homes and the like, it has been proposed that electric power supply areas be provided in a variety of locations along routes traveled by vehicles such as, for example, road stops, gas stations, hill slopes, and intersections and the like. For example, in Patent document 1 a vehicle electric power supply system is disclosed that supplies power wirelessly to a vehicle by utilizing traffic signals.